1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in catheter tubes and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an attachment for a catheter tube for reducing discomfort of a male patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many bed ridden patients, or the like, are fitted with catheter devices for facilitating the discharge of urine. The catheter devices normally include an elongated tube member in open communication with a collecting vessel. The tube is usually inserted through the urethra of the patient and is provided with an open end for receiving the urine therein whereby the urine may be directed into the vessel. Any suitable means is provided for retaining the tubing in position within the body of the patient. Male patients who are required to use catheters frequently have many problems. For example, any movement of the patient usually causes relative movement of the flesh surrounding the catheter tube, and may result in painful tearing of the flesh, or otherwise creating irritations. The disadvantages will be readily apparent.